ONLINE MADDNESS
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: The Naruto cast online! R&R no frames please. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Ramen king has logged on

Hinata fan has logged on

Bloody Death has logged on

Ramen king: Who the hell is 'Hinata fan'?

Bloody Death: I don't know. Hey who are you?

Hinata fan:…

Your friend has logged on

Your friend: I have a fan (blush)

Hinata fan: Hi Hinata its um its Sasuke

Ramen king: SASUKE!!!!!!!

Blood Death: Why is your screem name 'Hinata Fan'?

Red strips has logged on

Bugs rule has logged on

Pink hair has logged on

Blonde with brain has logged on

Too laze has logged on

Feed me has logged on

Master of weapens has logged on

See through you has logged on

green youth has logged on

Hinata fan: Because I love Hinata

Your friend: You love me

See through you: Your dead 'HinataFan'

Pink hair: Who would love Hinata

Blood Death: Sasuke

Pink hair: That's inpossiple. Sasuke loves me. He almost kissed me once.

Ramen king: That was me. I transformed into Sasuke.

Pink hair: WHAT!?

Red strips: Whos who. Kiba

Ramen king: Naruto

Hinata fan: Sasuke

Blood Death: Gaara

Your friend: Hinata

Bugs rule: Shino

Pink hair: Sakura

Blonde with brain: Ino

Too laze: Shikamaru

Feed me: Chouji

Master of weapens: Tenten

See through you: Neji (Your dead Sasuke)

green youth: Lee

Your friend: Tenten, Ino, and Sakura can I talk to you in a different chat room?

Pink hair: Ya

Blonde with brain: Sure

Master of weapens: K

Your friend has switched chat rooms

Pink hair has switched chat rooms

Blonde with brain has switched chat rooms

Master of weapens has switched chat rooms

(with girls)

Pink hair: What

Your friend: Help me

Blonde with brain: With what

Your friend: Sasuke

Master of weapens: OK if you like him go out with him

Your friend: Your right

Pink hair has return

Blonde with brain has return

Your friend has return

Master of weapens has return

See through you: I'LL KILL YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your friend: Why are you going to kill him Neji?

See through you: Because of what he said.

Your friend: What did he say?

Hinata fan: Don't tell her!

Ramen king: Well when you left Neji asked Sasuke why he loved you and Sasuke said because your cute, hot, and sexy. He also said he loves your stuttering, it makes you look cuter and…

Hinata fan: Don't. You. Dare.

Ramen king: And he wants you to have his kicds and marry him

Hinata fan: NARUTO YOUR DEAD!!!!!

Your friend: Is that true Sasuke?

Hinata fan: (blush) ya

Your friend: nuihvby64vyu954986

Too laze????

See through you: Have to go. Hinata fanited.

See through you has logged out

Your friend has logged out

Feed me :I'm hungry, bye.

Feed me has logged out

Too laze: Time to sleep.

Too laze has logged out

Ramen king: RAMEN

Ramen king has logged out

Bugs rule: Time to train

Red strips: yep

Bugs rule has logged out

Red strips has logged out

Pink hair: I'll go for a walk

Blonde with brain: me to

Master of weapens: ya

Pink hair has logged out

Blonde with brain has logged out

Master o fweapens has logged out

green youth: I'm going to do 1,000 laps around to training grounds

green youth has logged out

Hinata fan:…

Bloody Death:…

Hinata fan has logged out

Bloody Death has logged out


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Your friend has logged on

Pink hair has logged on

Blonde with brain has logged on

Master of weapens has logged on

Your friend: Hey

Pink hair: Hi

Master of weapens: yo

Blonde with brain: whats up

Pink hair: hey Hinata if Sasuke asks you out will you?

Blonde with brain: ya will you?

Your friend: ya I might

Your friend: Hey where are the guys?

Master of weapons: Mission

Pink hair: Ino you thinking what I'm thinking?

Blonde with brain: Oh ya. GIRL TALK

Pink hair: So Tenten who do you like?

Master of weapons: … Neji

Your friend: My cousin

Master of weapons: ya so who do you like?

Your friend: Naruto but Sasuke more now (blush)

Blonde with brain: AWWWW so cute!

Pink hair: what about you Ino?

Blonde with brain: Shikamaru. you?

Pink hair: ...

Master of weapons: well

Pink hair: …

Your friend: we told you.

Pink hair: …

Blonde with brain: I'll blackmail you unless you tell.

Pink hair: OK OK it's…it's

Blonde with brain: One time Sakura…

Pink hair: IT'S LEE!!!!!!!!!!

Your friend: hehehehehe

Master of weapons: ROCK LEE?!

Pink hair: (nod)

Master of weapons: then hear this. I was on my way home when I saw Lee. He was crying. I walked up to him and asked what was wrong. he said nothing. I asked again and he said he loves Sakura so much he can't live without her. he told me he was going to try again and ask Sakura out. If she said fine he would be the happiest man on earth. if it was a no he would go to Gaara and ask him to kill him. He would kill himself so he wouldn't feel the pain Sakura.

Pink hair: really?

Master of weapons: ya

Blonde with brain: he loves you Sakura.

Pink hair: how longs the mission

Your friend: Neji just fell on my bed so now. Bye.

Pink hair: bye

Master of weapons: see ya

Blonde with brain: bye bye

Your friend has logged out

Pink hair has logged out

Master of weapons has logged out

Blonde with brain has logged out

* * *

**well heres it is. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

5 min. into conversation

Hinata fan: Then I said that's not a hat that's a duck!

Bloody Death: EWWWWWW

Red strips: Hahahahah, lol, omg

Ramen king: Zzz

green youth has logged on

green youth: SAKURA SAID YES!!!!!!!!

Ramen king: (snort and wakes up) huh wha

Hinata fan: That's great now she'll leave me alone.

Bloody Death: Thank the fuck'n imaginary god!

green youth: you didn't want to kill me?

Bloody Death: new carpet didn't want blood stains.

Hinata fan: ok as I was saying

Bugs rule: NO, duck bad, no more duck!!!!!

See through you has logged on

See through you: (sings) I have a girlfriend!

Ramen king: who

Hinata fan: I know!!!!!!!!!

See through you: you do?

Hinata fan: Ya it's NO….BODY…..CARES

See through you: no it's Tenten

Sasuke's #1 hater has logged on

Bloody Death: that's my job

Sasuke's #1 hater: hey bro

Hinata fan: shit

Sasuke's #1 hater: one time I saw Sasuke humping a pillow with Hinata's picture on it

Ramen king: Sick, gross, ewwww

Bloody Death: tmi

Hinata fan: you're dead

See through you: ohhh I'm telling shit there on a mission fuck fuck fuck

Bugs rule: I have bugs in me but that's gross

Red strips: Go Sasuke! whats the girls' mission?

Ramen king: probly relaxing in a hot spring

Hinata fan: (Images Hinata naked in the hot spring)

Hinata fan: jkh3vhby8b843n

Sasuke's #1 hater: now that he's out I'll tell you about his first wet dream

Red strips: No Akamaru don't chew…

Red strips has been disconnected

Ramen king: go ahead Itachi

Sasuke's #1 hater: I walked in on him sleeping and heard him moaning Hinata's name. He said faster and no teeth.

Bloody Death: I kill people. I see the Guts and Blood but that is gross.

Hinata fan has logged out

Bloody Death has logged out

Ramen king has logged out

green youth has logged out

Sasuke's #1 hater has logged out

See through you has logged out

Bugs rule has logged out

**

* * *

My friend helped me with this one **

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

Red strips has logged on

Bugs rule has logged on

Pink hair has logged on

Blonde with brain has logged on

Too laze has logged on

Feed me has logged on

Master of weapons has logged on

See through you has logged on

green youth has logged on

Ramen king has logged on

Hinata fan has logged on

Bloody Death has logged on

Your friend has logged on

Bugs rule: guess what everyone

Red strips: what

Bugs rule: nothing I just what'd to say that lol

Pink hair: lol

Blonde with brain: lmaf

Too laze: ha-ha whatever

Feed me: whats with you Shikamaru

Too laze: read the name Chouji

Feed me: oh

Master of weapons: I have something to say

See through you: what is it Tenten

green youth: yes what is it my youth friend

Ramen king: is it ramen?

Master of weapons: no I got a new weapon

Bloody Death: cool can I use it for… never mind

Your friend: no Gaara-kun what is it

Bloody Death: it's nothing really looks away

Your friend: no it's something please tell me

Bloody Death: ok, ok it's … um

Master of weapons: well whatever it is no you may not

Bloody Death: fine then hits Tenten

Master of weapons: Ow why you hits you back

Bloody Death: whatever I'm out remember people I'll kill you all

Bloody Death has logged out

MD: wow that was weird

Bugs rule: who the hell are you?

MD: oh I'm Mighty Dragon I came here to tell you all something

Your friend: what is it MD-san

MD: well the next chapter will be for questions or dares

See through you: how the hell are you going to do that we're in a CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

MD: I'll freeze you

See through you: go ahead and try

**MD **freezes **See through you**

MD: ok I will and I just did

Your friend: MD-san how will we answer Q. in a chat?

MD: well Hinata if someone has a Q. or something all they have to do is put what they what there screen name will be and there Q. and I'll put them in with them but the thing is there will be a room for everyone. everyone that wants to talk to like Shino, Shino will be in there with all the people that what to talk to him.

Hinata fan: wait what?! so if they what to talk to me I won't be with anyone but them!?!?!

MD: yes Sasuke

Hinata fan: omg no please no I beg you please I HAVE FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MD: oh I know don't worry they can do anything to you but kiss I'll ban them if they do

Hinata fan: KISS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

MD: yes

MD: so fans, readers, and people that have Q. or just what to meet the people come on down

See through you: jumps on MD I'll kill you

**MD **freezes **See through you**

MD: gets out form under Neji and yes people I can freeze people so please be nice

Blood Death has logged on

Blood Death: ok I'm back what I miss

MD: and yes people Gaara will be there too

Blood Death: who the fuck are you and go where

MD: I'm Mighty Dragon and you'll be stuck with people for one chapter

Blood Death: oh no I won't

MD: I'll freeze you

See through you: oh so he says fuck and not get frozen

MD: I'll freeze you again

Pink hair: I have a Q.

MD: yes Sakura

Pink hair: umm can they like hurt or kill you

MD: no I will banned them if they do but they can make you cry and when/if they do I'll freeze them

Pink hair: you promise

MD: for the chapters ahead I'll be the bot so yes I do

Blonde with brain: can they ask you out

MD: yes they can and you have to say yes

Blonde with brain: what if you have a BF or GF

MD: well you still have to

Blonde with brain: ok how many people can be in the chat room with us

MD: with out the you and the others it will be as many people that what to talk to you

See through you: what if they what us to kiss a guy or girl other they are GF or BF

MD: they can't but if your single they you have to with the opposite gender no guy-guy or girl-girl

Too laze: but you read guy-guy don't you

MD: yes but not all people do and I know you guys/girls aren't gay or bi or Lisbon (?)

everyone: thank you

MD: your welcome

MD: ok so if you have any Q. fans please e-mail me and I will answer them smiles bye oh and just for fun Neji

See through you: what

**MD **freezes **See through you**

Blood Death: lol nice one MD

MD: thank you and

**MD **freezes **Blood Death**

MD: bye everyone

MD has logged out

Hinata fan: Hinata I love you but I'm going to die

Your friend: why Sasuke

Hinata fan: my fan girls I have to hid runs

MD has logged on

MD: and fans even if they hid they will be there

MD has logged out

everyone: Screams and logs out

Red strips has logged out

Bugs rule has logged out

Pink hair has logged out

Blonde with brain has logged out

Too laze has logged out

Feed me has logged out

Master of weapons has logged out

See through you has logged out

green youth has logged out

Ramen king has logged out

Hinata fan has logged out

Bloody Death has logged out

Your friend has logged out


	5. ino

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Blonde with brain: ok whats your Questions

MoonlightShimmer: When did you start liking Shikamaru?

Blonde with brain: I've liked him sence I first met him the whole Sasuke thing was a lie.

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. music?

Blonde with brain: I like classic rock.

Blonde with brain: wow I'm done yes! I can go

MD: Nope you might get more Q.

Blonde with brain: what? no (Crys) I what Shikamaru

MD: (throws you a pluse of Shikamaru.) here you go

Blonde with brain: (chaches it and hugs it) yay!

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room

MoonlightShimmer has left the room


	6. chouji

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Moonlight-Shimmer has entered the room

Feed me: if you have food I will answer anything

Moonlight-Shimmer: lol I dont know what ppl are talking about your NOT fat your in shape your just round and that IS a shape

Feed me: yes I know but I need to be it's for my jusu sorry for my spelling

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav music

Feed me: I like rap

MD: I hate rap

Feed me: well you suck

MD freezes Feed me.

MD: yes I know lol

Moonlight-Shimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	7. gaara

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Blood Death: I'll be happy to answer all your Q.

MD: wow Gaara your very nice to day.

Blood Death: if I can kill you after I answer them

MD: I spook to soon.

Blood Death: who's first

MD: he won't kill you I promise

Mahou Inu Alex: Are you scared of pudding? AND I WANT YOU TO KISS HINATA-HIME!

Blood Death: No I'm not and I would love to kiss her but she likes that Sasuke Uchiha damn him

MoonlightShimmer: You are like so cute (not as cute as kiba) but still super cute why do

you kill ppl I bet you have more fangurls then sasuke cause I know a lot of them

Blood Death: cause I can and I do. thank you though

MD: OMG! you said thank you

Blood Death: glares

MD: hey come one I still love you

Blood Death: you like me

MD: dude your hot

Blood Death: whatever

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. music

Blood Death: what do you think, medal

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	8. hinata

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Your Friend: ummm H-hello n-nice to meet you (Smiles)

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. music and hello

Your Friend: o-oh umm I l-like landscape

Mahou Inu Alex: -smiles- Your so cute. You make me feel like killing all the guys

in Naruto for some reason. But. -hands over red rose- Just to show that I'm a

gentleman.

Your Friend: blushes o-oh t-thank you Alex-san takes the rose I-its so

b-beautiful. A-and please d-don't kill anyone.

MoonlightShimmer: Do you like sasuke and if you did who did you like before him?

Your Friend: yes I l-like Sasuke-san and b-before i-I loved N-Naruto-kun blush more

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	9. itachi

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Sasuke's #1 hater: what the hell do you what? (glares at you)

Mahou Inu Alex: omg Itachi-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke's #1 hater: Great a fan 

Mahou Inu Alex: yep oh and What Naruto girl do you love the most. And I want

you too kiss her later.

Sasuke's #1 hater: I hate them all

MoonlightShimmer: Were you listening to Sasuke while he sleeps if so do you Have a

thing for him cause that creepy

Sasuke's #1 hater: yes and no it's called black mail. I'll kill you MD

**MD** freezes **Sasuke's #1 hater**

MD: I'm so sorry people wait and then you may go

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: ok

MD: smiles

Sasuke's #1 hater: glares at MD:

MD: watch it anyway go a head

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: ok what your fav. music

Sasuke's #1 hater: I like hard medal

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	10. lee

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

green youth: the youth is so high in here!(Does youth pose)

MoonlightShimmer: Why do you where that Jumpsuit of YOUTH and not some pants and do you even where underwhere under that?

green youth: Gai-sensei gave me the suit and I love it and yes I do!

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. music Lee

green youth: YOUTHFUL MUSIC! (gives a tooth grin)

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	11. naruto

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Ramen king: I'll be right back (Runs to the door) let me out I want ramen!

MD: answer the Q. and I might

Ramen king: fine

Mahou Inu Alex: ... I don't feel bad for you since your everyone's .

Ramen king: WHAT!? WHY YOU I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MD: Naruto!

Ramen king: but he said something mean.

MD: I know but no killing

Ramen king: fine glares and Alex

MoonlightShimmer: I LUV RAMEN ITS SO GOOD! who do you like and if you do like someone then who'd you like before them?

Ramen king: awesome I love it too and I like Sakura and I still do but she's with bushy brow so I'm happy she's happy.

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. music

Ramen king: I like country

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

MoonlightShimmerhas left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	12. neji

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

See though you: … go away

Mahou Inu Alex: Stop complaining and take life like the you are and shut up.

See though you: eye twiches you what fight bitch

MD: Neji lang. say sorry

See though you: never

MD: fine I will I'm sorry he said that

See though you: no I don't

MoonlightShimmer: your dating tenten right have you ever thought about Hinata in another way then just a cousin

See though you: I hated her.

MD: she means did you think of marrying her had having a family with her

See though you: ewwww no way that's incest. why would you ask that

MoonlightShimmer: just wondring

See though you: well no I never did

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: what your fav music

See though you: I like tech-no

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

MoonlightShimmer has left the room


	13. sakura

Moonlight-Shimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Pink hair: p-please don't hurt me

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: we're not going to hurt you lol. oh whats your fav music?

Pink Hair: I-I like country

Moonlight-Shimmer: Why did you say yes to lee is it because you really do like him or you didnt want him to kill himself?

Pink hair: (looks down) well both. I thought Lee was cute but I loved Sasuke. Then Lee was going to kill himself so he wouldn't be sad. I love Lee more then Sasuke.

MD: awwww cute

Moonlight-Shimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	14. sauske

Mahou Inu Alex has entered the room

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Neon-hime has entered the room

Hinata fan: Back, Back you people!!!!!!

Mahou Inu Alex: hey Sasuke BEWARE EMO! Don't get on my bad side. But I was wondering how much you like Hinata-hime. When I say Hinata-hime, do you think naked or hentai you closet pervert.

Hinata fan: I'm not emo and I think of Hinata married to me and one day we will sighs happily

MoonlightShimmer: how old where you when you started likeing Hinata?? just asking

Hinata fan: blush I loved her scene i can remember

Neon-hime: Sasuke what would you do IF u and hina-chan get in a lil room for 2 people

What im saying is Make sweet love to hina-chan

Hinata fan: W-what!!!!!!!!!!!! I…..I a-are you joking?! I love her but she has to agree I would never rape her blushing madly

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: hey whats your fav. music.

Hinata fan: metal

Mahou Inu Alex has left the room

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room

Neon-hime has left the room


	15. shikamaru

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room.

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Too laze: Zzz

MD: WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Too laze: (opens one eye) Go away

MD: (getting mad) Answer the Q. and then you may sleep!

Too laze: fine go ahead and ask them.

MoonlightShimmer: ummm well…..

MD: it's ok

MoonlightShimmer: i thought you'd would end up with Temari?

Too laze: to loud even louder the Ino.

MD: I'm telling her that.

Too laze she knows it.

MD: damn

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: whats your fav. type of music.

Too laze: music is to troublesome

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: oh

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	16. shino

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Bugs rule: …

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: Shino whats your fav. music?

Bugs rule: … I hate music

MoonlightShimmer: you like Hinata right but just like a freind but what if she stepped on one of your bugs?

Bugs rule: I would do nothing Hinata is so kind she would cry and apologies so much.

MD: yes that's true

MoonlightShimmer has left the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room


	17. tenten

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel entered the room

Moonlight-Shimmer has entered the room

Master of weapons: if I have to I will hurt you

Moonlight-Shimmer: Are you emo? because sasuke just hates his brother and where alot of black thats just goth but your obessed with weapons like knifes so are

you emo?

Master of weapons: Oo NO I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just like wepens

MD: Tenten be nice.

Master of weapons: (Sighs) ok, ok look I'm sorry. no I'm not emo. I just like weapons.

Moonlight-Shimmer: it's ok

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: hey Ten. whats your fav music.

Master of weapons: I like hard rock.

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: cool

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room

Moonlight-Shimmer has left the room


	18. kiba

MoonlightShimmer has entered the room

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has entered the room

Red strips: Hel…

MoonlightShimmer: KIBA OMG IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Red strips: oh no

MoonlightShimmer: runs to you and hugs you Omg I love you and Akamaru is soooooooooo cute. DOGS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR AWESOME

Red stripes: that's good to hear but please let me go

MoonlightShimmer: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: have let me ask my Q. then you can hug him again ok

MoonlightShimmer: fine lets go

Red stripes: thank you

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: your welcome and whats your fav. music

Red stripes: I like rock

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel: ok bye

Hornless Devil Wingless Angel has left the room

MoonlightShimmer: hugs you again I love you kiba!!!!!!!!!

Red stripes: no MD help

MD: I'm sorry MoonlightShimmer but you have to go

MoonlightShimmer: sad eyes b-but

MD: sorry

MoonlightShimmer:sighs ok hugs you again love you kiba! tell Akamaru I think he's cute too

MoonlightShimmer has left the room


End file.
